


Mon Prince

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Insight, festa, reflexão, sentimentos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Chloe sempre sonhou com um príncipe. E quando conheceu Adrien, ela se convenceu que tinha o encontrado.





	Mon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> ~~> Uma pequena reflexão sobre os sentimentos de Chloe sobre Adrien.  
> ~~> Miraculous não me pertence.  
> ~~> Cross-posted no Nyah (Tris Pond) Fanfiction.Net (Biaa Black Potter).

_A essa hora você já deve saber que eu viria por você_

_Por mais ninguém, sim eu viria por você_

_Mas só se você me dissesse pra vir_

_E eu lutaria por você_

_(I'd Come For You - Nickelback)_

Chloe sabia que as pessoas não a entendiam. Elas não gostavam da forma como ela sempre mandava nos outros, sempre exigindo algo. Ela criara uma imagem negativa de si mesma há tanto tempo que nem se importava mais; sabia o que o viam quando olhavam para si - apenas uma menina linda e mimada.

Seu pai sempre a ensinara a manter as boas aparências. Ele disse que havia certas coisas que você só conseguiria se estivesse arrumada, que as pessoas eram mais simpáticas com aquelas de boa aparência. E tudo isso era verdade.

Mas tão entretida em seguir esses ensinamentos, a loira deixou lições mais importantes passarem. Ela não entendia como uma amizade funcionava, não gostava de solidariedade. Ela não valorizava o trabalho de ninguém.

Ainda assim, ela realmente tinha sentimentos. Principalmente quando se tratava de Adrien Agreste. O menino que ela tinha considerado o seu melhor amigo, mas que agora nem mesmo falava com ela.

Chloe conheceu Adrien pela primeira vez em uma festa, para as pessoas mais influentes de Paris. Seu pai havia sido convidado, claro, e ela fora com ele. Usava um lindo vestido rosa e sandálias de salto. Estava ainda mais linda do que o normal e por isso se sentia bem. Sentada em uma mesa com vários conhecidos da sua idade, soltava vários comentários maldosos, fazendo alguns rirem. Ela avistou Adrien quando olhou ao redor do salão. Ele parecia o seu oposto, estava sentado sozinho e parecia triste. Ela o olhou confusa. Como alguém tão bonito podia estar tão mal?

Sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, ela sentiu-se atraída por aquele menino. Ele era uma das pessoas mais bonitas que ela já tinha visto e assim ela se identificou com ele. Havia algo sobre ele que despertou um sentimento novo sobre ela: compaixão.

Motivada por esse sentimento estranho, ela anunciou que iria ao banheiro e afastou-se da mesa, caminhando decidida até o menino solitário estava sentado.

“Olá” ela anunciou. “Meu nome é Chloe Bourgeois” falou.

O menino pareceu estar saindo de um transe e a encarou surpreso. Não esperava ser abordado nessa festa.

“Sou Adrien Agreste” ele respondeu.

“Você é filho de Gabriel Agreste?” perguntou. Adrien assentiu, internamente se preparando para o discurso que viria sobre a sua família. Mas para sua surpresa não veio. “Eu sou a filha de André Bourgeois. Meu pai é o prefeito da cidade...” e ela continuou a falar por um bom tempo.

Adrien ficou grato. Mesmo que não estivesse totalmente interessado em que o pai da menina era, assim não teria que ter ouvir um outro discurso sobre ele. Além do mais, ele agora tinha companhia e não se sentia mais tão só. Estava feliz que Chloe fora conversar com ele.

Quando Chloe chegou em casa nesse dia, ela estava feliz. Normalmente, não tinha a chance de falar tanto. As pessoas sempre gostavam de a cortar e ninguém parecia realmente muito disposto a ouvir, especialmente quando falava sobre política. Mas ela sempre tivera um desejo eterno por atenção e sempre tentava fazer coisas para que as pessoas a notassem, percebessem que ela estava ali. Hoje, não precisara fazer nada além de falar. Adrien a ouvira, sempre prestando atenção. Ele a notara de verdade, não somente o seu rosto bonito, e isso a fizera toda a diferença do mundo.

Depois disso, ela passara a querer mais e mais a presença de Adrien - queria passar mais tempo conversando com o menino. E não havia nada que a fizesse desistir desse objetivo. Como poderia esquecer alguém que a fazia tão bem? A cada vez que eles se encontravam, ela gostava ainda mais dele. Do modo como ele ria quando ela fazia uma piada ou pegava sua mão quando estavam indo para a pista de dança em um dos milhares eventos que seus pais atendiam. Ela gostava de visitá-lo, dizendo a si mesma que estava ajudando o menino a diminuir a solidão dele, quando na verdade também era o contrário.

Ele era sempre tão educado. Tão perfeito em tudo que fazia. Ele parecia um príncipe. Ela sempre quis um. Então se convenceu que ele era o seu. Ele era o menino que iria salvá-lo e ficar com ela para sempre. Ele nunca a faria mal.

Ela realmente ficara feliz quando descobrira que ele iria para a sua escola - finalmente poderiam ficar mais tempo juntos! Estava ansiosa para finalmente ter alguém que a entendesse de verdade.

Mas as coisas não saíram como planejado; ele ficara amigo de Alya, Nino e Marinette. Ela sentia que, a cada segundo, eles se separavam mais. Tentou várias vezes diminuir a distância entre eles, porém parecia que as coisas saíam ainda mais errado quando fazia isso. Ela machucava os amigos dele, por não conseguir controlar o seu ciúme, e sabia que o machucava por isso. Ele parecia ressentir com as ofensas que ela fazia e não gostar das atitudes dela em geral.

Ela sentia que já tinha o perdido e isso fez com que ela conhecesse um outro sentimento: dor. Ela reagiu do único modo que sabia. Passou a culpar Marinette pela amizade que perdera e atacou a garota ainda mais, falando vários insultos constantemente. Ele parou completamente de falar com ela.

Ela passou a fingir que nada acontecera. Afinal, ela era Chloe Bourgeois. Ela era linda e, portanto, inatingível. Adrien Agreste não a destruiria.


End file.
